Lover Boy
by panskiss123
Summary: Cato has a different punishment in mind for Peeta after discovering his betrayal. EXPLICIT. DO NOT read if easily offended/triggered or underage. Contains rape, PTSD, and sexual scenes. Happy ending but angst at first! Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Peeta struggled against his Captors but they were Careers; he knew he wasn't getting away. He could only hope that Cato killed him quickly. He had betrayed them and fought Cato off to give Katniss a chance to run. He knew Cato would be livid with him. Clove chuckled on his left.

"Can't wait to see what Cato has in store for you, 12!" Peeta was angry that a scrawny girl like Clove could hold so tightly. Marvel was the one who had overpowered him but he had been training in the Tribute Center, building up his muscle mass. SURELY he could get out of a girl's grasp.

"Neither of you seem too upset by Glimmer's death."

"Little princess had it coming," Clove shrugged. Peeta silently cursed himself. Of course they wouldn't care about a friend's death. Marvel didn't even look bothered and he was from the same district as Glimmer.

He didn't have much more time to think as they arrived at their new campsite and flung him to the ground. He made to get up but a filthy boot lodged itself in his ribs and he curled up in pain.

"Thought you could betray us, did you Lover Boy?"

Peeta grimaced at the voice. He loathed Cato. Probably more than any other tribute in the arena. He was cruel and bloodthirsty and sadistic. Peeta had barely been able to stomach his first few days with the Career pack as they picked off tributes one by one. Peeta merely stood back and looked away as Cato tortured them. None of their deaths were quick. Slow and agonizing, that was Cato's style. Clove seemed just as twisted as he did.

"She got away," Peeta gasped for breath. "That's all that matters."

Cato bent and grabbed a fistful of Peeta's dirty curls.

"I've got news for you, 12. We are all hunting your Seam bitch. And we won't make it quick. Clove has this idea of cutting her open and watching her bleed out but I think that's too boring. I'm sure we can think of something extra special. And I'll make sure you're here to watch the whole thing." Peeta lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, Cato's words turning his blood cold.

"Tie him up." Someone kicked him backwards and he lay in the dirt, his hands pulled over his head and bound to an old log that Cato sat on like a throne. They tied a cloth over his eyes so that he saw nothing but black. Peeta pulled at his binds but Marvel had been skilled at the ropes station. Cato bent down and placed his blade under Peeta's chin, grinning as he surveyed his fellow tribute. Peeta lifted his chin defiantly, the blade leaving a small droplet of blood.

"You guys go find us something to eat," he barked at the others without looking away from Peeta.

"It's Marvel's turn."

"Both of you go," Cato said through gritted teeth. Clove huffed as she twirled her knife in her hands, Marvel following her into the forest. Cato stood and trailed his sword down Peeta's chest, the blade inching his shirt up slightly. Peeta shivered as the point dipped into his navel. He gasped as Cato tipped his sword and ripped Peeta's shirt all the way down.

"Expected you to be more scrawny but you have some definition, 12." Cato continued down Peeta's torso until the blade slipped into the front of his pants.

"Wait, what are you-" Peeta cried out indignantly as another rip filled the air. Cato knelt and yanked the remains of his pants down around his ankles. He was now in

just plain black shorts and Cato let out an appreciative hum. Peeta started to shiver, whether from the chilly breeze that had arrived or from fear, he wasn't sure.

"Let's see if the rest of you is equally impressive," the Career growled, gripping the waistband of Peeta's underwear.

"Stop it! Don't-" Cato ripped the shorts down and Peeta's entire body flushed pink.

"Like a little blushing bride," Cato cackled. "The others will be back soon so I don't have time to do what I really want. I wonder though, have you and your Seam slut fucked?"

"That's none of your damn business," Peeta growled. Cato chuckled as he knelt beside Peeta. His large hand wrapped around Peeta's flaccid cock and Peeta grunted, his head shooting off the ground.

"Don't touch me!"

"I love your grunts and groans. I want to hear more of those. Let's see if I can get you hard for me, my little whore."

"You're sick," Peeta panted. "Demented! You're a fucking monster." Cato's response was to twist Peeta onto his side and slap his ass. Two more followed and Peeta squeezed his eyes shut.

"I wanna see how red your ass can get." Cato used his palm to rub over the pink handprint before his hand disappeared between Peeta's thighs. Peeta's head shot up and his wrists strained against the ropes.

"Fuck, that hurts! Stop it!" Cato pushed his finger deeper between Peeta's pale cheeks, grinning as he felt resistance.

"Guess that means you and Everdeen haven't experimented back here yet." Peeta blinked back tears as Cato added a second finger. He gritted his teeth, determined not to let Cato hear him scream. Peeta's feet swung around and Cato grunted, leaning his weight on Peeta's legs so he couldn't move. His other hand moved back to Peeta's cock and he squeezed his balls before tenderly massaging them. Peeta shook his head back and forth. No way this perverse bastard would get him aroused! He concentrated with all his might and felt relief when Cato released him.

"Oh lover boy, you could make this so much easier for yourself." He started to push his fingers in deeper, spreading them wide inside Peeta. Peeta's choked sobs were aimed toward the sky, his head tilted back in the dirt.

"Hey Cato, you better get a fire going cause we got a big one!"

"Shit," he muttered, withdrawing his hand. Peeta panted into his arm, his body wracked with pain. Cato stood and started to throw sticks into a pile. Peeta heard Marvel and Clove returning. Their footsteps were heavy, not at all like Katniss's.

Katniss! Peeta's heart jumped. What would she say if she saw him here?

He'd rather Cato finish him off than Katniss knowing what had just occurred.

"I see you've been having your fun," Clove sounded bitter.

"Just a little revenge. Let's get this thing onto the fire."

* * *

Peeta was sure he would freeze to death before morning. The Careers had fallen asleep after they'd eaten and his stomach was growling so loudly he was afraid it would wake them. He twisted his body, trying to free himself but the ropes were just too thick. His arms were screaming in pain from the position they were in and he was sure bugs were crawling all over his naked body. He had thought the first night in the arena had been bad. He would never get sleep now.

When morning came, Peeta was still wide awake. He was sure he had lost circulation in his hands from the tight ropes and he started when he heard the Careers getting up.

"Clove, get that fire going so we can have some breakfast. We need to find his little slut today."

"She was stung too," Marvel said loudly as he stoked the fire. "She can't have gotten far."

"Well then find her. And bring her back here."

"And what will you do," Clove snapped. "Stay here and play with Lover Boy some more?" She cast Peeta a dirty look. His jacket hung open while his shirt was ripped down the middle and his pants and underwear were wrapped around his ankles. His wrists were red from the ropes and his pale body was covered in scrapes and bruises and scars. He looked pathetic, she decided. Why Cato was so attracted to him, she didn't know.

"We need to start organizing our supplies like we discussed. I have an idea, if I can persuade that idiot from 3 to help us."

"What do you need him for?"

"Because you're no good at technology," he sneered at her. "But you are good at hunting. So hunt that bitch down because I want her laid out before her little boyfriend here. So we can kill them both."

"She might be half dead by the time I bring her back," Clove said as she stuffed some meat into her mouth. Marvel rolled his eyes as he grabbed his spear. Clove cackled and kicked Peeta as she and Marvel passed. Peeta twisted onto his side, feeling far too exposed.

"What are you going to do with me while you're gone?" Cato chuckled as he bent down to cup Peeta's chin.

"Don't worry lover boy, I'm not leaving you." Peeta yanked his chin out of Cato's grasp and resisted from spitting in the boy's face.

"Joy, I'm stuck with you until they get back."

"That's right." The smile in Cato's voice made Peeta want to disappear.

"W-what if you can't find Katniss? She's good at hiding in the trees you know."

"I'm not worried. Clove is a born hunter."

"So is Katniss," he couldn't stop himself. "She's been hunting in the woods all her life. I bet Clove doesn't hold a candle to her."

"You know, you talk too much," Cato knelt with one knee on Peeta's chest. The boy from 12 really was beautiful, he decided. Under the blindfold, he had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And he loved how much the boy put up a fight. He hadn't stopped writhing in his ropes since they'd captured him.

"I could gag you but I rather like hearing your snarky comments. They amuse me."

"Glad I can amuse you. What are you going to do with me? Why not just kill me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Cato reached down and started to stroke himself over his pants.

"So you haven't been with a woman before. Have you ever been with a man?"

"I never said I haven't been with a woman," Peeta snapped back.

"Yet you tremble when I touch you."

"Because it's you touching me!" Cato smiled.

"I like your spark, Peeta. They call your bitch the Girl on Fire but I think it's you with the real flames." Cato unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. He reached out to stroke Peeta's hair but the boy recoiled. Cato frowned. His hand darted out with impressive speed and wound its way into Peeta's curls. Peeta grunted in pain

as Cato jerked his head back.

"You're going to amuse me more, 12." Cato held his cock out and forced Peeta's head forward. The boy fought but Cato leaned in to hiss a warning.

"Suck me now. And if you bite me, I'll make her death unimaginable, you understand me?" Peeta gasped in horror and Cato seized his opportunity. He rammed his cock into Peeta's mouth, causing him to choke. Cato gave him no

respite as he held his head down and viciously fucked his mouth.

"Yessss," Cato muttered, his fist clenched in Peeta's hair.

Peeta felt his throat close off and he gagged against Cato's flesh. Cato withdrew for a moment, smiling when Peeta coughed and sputtered. He thrust back into Peeta's mouth again, releasing a deep moan.

"If only your girl in fire could see you now, lover boy," he moaned. Peeta couldn't take any more and his stomach emptied itself all over Cato's front. The Career jumped to his feet and kicked Peeta in the face.

"Disgusting whore," he spat as he stomped past Peeta to the pond nearby. Peeta panted into his arm, his stomach still roiling. He could hear Cato splashing in the water, cleaning himself up. Peeta waited with baited breath until the heavy footsteps returned.

"I have to run a quick errand. Don't you even think of trying to leave."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Peeta replied weakly. Cato laughed.

"I look forward to putting out that spark, 12. Let's see what it will take, to break you."

* * *

Clove was the first to return and she immediately saw that Cato wasn't there. She was a little surprised that the boy from 12 hadn't managed to escape but then, sponsors had sent Cato some extra thick rope that wouldn't cut easily. She wrinkled her nose as she approached him, the stench overpowering her.

"Ugh!" She stomped over to the pond and dipped her canteen in it.

She poured the water over his face and body and Peeta bolted up, shaking his head and trembling.

"Gah! Fuck you!"

"You smell, 12," she scowled. "My god, did you vomit all over yourself?"

"On your boyfriend, actually." Clove raised a brow. Mellark had more spunk than she'd given him credit for.

"Hey, next time you're giving me a bath, can you make sure to clean my mouth? I haven't had a drink since yesterday."

"Careful 12. Cato doesn't take to sarcasm well."

"He said my snarky comments amuse him."

"Fine then. I'm going to bathe before the boys get back. Don't let me catch you looking at me."

"Notice the blindfold over my eyes," Peeta scoffed as he lowered his head back to the dirt.

Cato returned not long after, carrying a bag of apples.

"Clove, where are you?"

"At the pond," she called and Cato dumped the apples by the log. Peeta's throat ached at the sound of splashing. He didn't know how long he could go without food or water.

"Cato," his voice was croaky from the dryness. "Could I please have a drink of water?" Cato smirked down at him before tipping his own canteen over Peeta. He lapped it up eagerly, not caring how pathetic he looked.

"That's only because I want to keep you around a little longer."

"I'm flattered." Cato stepped on Peeta's chest, his foot crushing him into the dirt. Peeta gasped for breath and Cato stepped back.

"I just can't decide if I'd rather torture your little bitch in front of you, or kill you in front of her. Decisions decisions."

"You'll have to catch her first." Cato's eyes flashed and he punched Peeta square in the face, sending his head flying backwards and immediately knocking him unconscious. Cato chuckled before slinking over to where Clove was bathing.

* * *

Peeta felt his hair being ruffled by the wind and he found it peaceful. His eyes fluttered, allowing himself to be carried away from that horrible place. Maybe to the meadow back home, when the flowers were just starting to bloom. He would lay out a picnic blanket and take Katniss into his arms.

"Katniss."

"I'm here," he heard her whisper. He then realized it wasn't wind ruffling his hair; it was someone's fingers. His eyes shot open beneath the blindfold and he lifted his head.

"Katniss?" He felt the blindfold slip down around his neck and he blinked in the darkness.

Katniss put a finger to her lips and gestured toward the fire. Peeta lifted his head to look over at the Careers. They were passed out around a dying fire, one of them snoring loudly. It must have been really late; Cato and Clove preferred to hunt at night.

"What are you doing here," he whispered. "Do you know what they'll do to you if they find you here?"

"So that's why you're doing this," she frowned. "To protect me."

"I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know." She sounded sad and his eyes widened.

"Please tell me you didn't… you didn't see… " he trailed off as Katniss couldn't meet his eyes. He felt his stomach lurch and he turned away.

"It's not your fault, Peeta," she said firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut; now he was the one who couldn't meet her eyes. He suddenly remembered his pants and underwear were around his ankles and he twisted onto his side as much as he could. He was glad it was dark because he was flushing red with humiliation.

"Here, I brought you some food." His eyes shot open again and his stomach growled loudly.

"Haymitch sent us some soup."

"You mean sent you some soup. He hasn't sent me anything in here." Katniss didn't say anything as she held the spoon to his lips. He nearly wept as the warm liquid trickled down his throat.

"That's nice."

"You fed me once." His eyes darted to hers.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I remember. I could never forget that." She held up another spoon and he swallowed.

"I think about that day all the time," he said quietly. He looked back up at her and his eyes were glassy.

"I should have gone to you, I should have gone out into the rain-"

"Peeta, stop." She stroked his cheek with her knuckles and he closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to… um…" he searched her eyes but she was biting her lip.

"What?"

"Do you want me to pull your pants back up, and um, zip your jacket so you don't get cold?"

"Oh I don't care if you see me," he attempted a light-hearted tone. But he went even redder, hating that Katniss was seeing him like this. His smile faded and he sadly shook his head.

"They'll know who helped me." She bit her lip again and cleared her throat.

"You need to eat," she whispered. "Just drink it. Don't worry about making a mess." She tilted the bowl toward his lips and with the other hand, she held his head steady so he could drink. When he'd had enough he pulled away and she gently wiped the soup off his chin.

"Do you have any water?" She nodded and held a canteen to his lips. He drank greedily and she wiped the droplets from his throat. He shivered when her hand moved down to his neck, to help support him.

"I can't believe how thirsty I am."

"You've been out of it for 2 days."

"2 days?!" He supposed Cato's punches were stronger than he'd thought.

"I was out of it too. After the tracker jackers… but Rue watched over me and nursed me back to health. She told me you had been captured and I remember you tried to help me get away, so I followed them. I've been coming back to check on you. I'm going to get you out of here." He glanced over at the Careers and swallowed.

"I'm glad you know that I'm not on their side, but I don't think you can get me out of these ropes." She pulled her knife from her waistband and started to saw at the ropes. He glanced up and shook his head.

"What the hell," she growled.

"It's from their sponsors. It's not going to cut, Katniss."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to," he said urgently. "And don't come back here. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you." His wrists strained as he ached to touch her.

"Katniss, don't ask me to watch you die. I won't survive it."

"Don't ask me to watch them do this to you!"

"I'm not. I'd prefer if you don't actually." She rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Peeta."

"Katniss, I'm serious. You can win this thing. Use me as a distraction. Cato will get frustrated and kill me soon. When that happens, go after him. You have to win." Katniss looked like she was about to let out an angry retort but they heard a grunt from the group and Peeta gave her a pleading look.

"Please go."

"Fine." She pressed a kiss to his hair before gathering her things and running back into the forest. Peeta watched her disappear, then relaxed back in his binds. She was alive and that was all he needed at that moment.

* * *

Peeta was jerked awake by something heavy being thrown over him and covering him completely. He opened his eyes and his head shot up as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Not bad, huh," Marvel chuckled, standing over him. "It's to catch your girlfriend. Cato is getting angry and Clove is getting impatient. They want to kill her. They killed two more tributes yesterday just because." Peeta tossed his head, suffocating under the netting.

"Pretty thick too so you can't cut through it. Don't worry, Cato has said we can't kill you yet. I know Clove will want the honors though. She's pretty jealous right now." He pulled the netting off and Peeta scowled.

"Why would she be jealous?"

"You kidding? You're Cato's new plaything."

"I'm nobody's plaything," he said in disgust.

"That so?" Peeta gasped as Cato came into view. "You ready to go, Marvel?"

"Yeah. You sure you're good to move all of this by yourself?"

"The kid from 3 is going to help. I'll come back here when it's finished. You and Clove can stay with the supplies tonight if you want. We will switch shifts."

"Alright," Marvel shrugged, throwing the net over his shoulder and raising his spear in the air. Cato turned back to Peeta and smiled wickedly. It made Peeta shift uncomfortably.

"Clove's gone hunting for food. Which means it's just the two of us." Peeta tried to come up with something witty but he just felt fear.

"Don't worry, I've got business to take care of. You be a good boy and don't try to escape. I'll be back soon." He knelt and grasped Peeta's chin. He slammed his lips against the boy's and Peeta grunted, trying to get away from Cato's grip. Cato released him and Peeta gave him a disgusted look. Cato winked as he secured Peeta's blindfold again, then grabbed his sword and ran into the forest. Peeta turned his attention to his ropes and pulled as hard as he could. When he heard someone returning, he pretended to be asleep but no one paid him any mind. He could hear Cato ordering someone to lift something, and heaving breaths. Marvel had mentioned moving their supplies. What were they doing?

They didn't return until sundown. Peeta knew he had told Katniss to stay away but part of him, the hungry stomach part, was hoping she would ignore him and bring more food tonight. He felt weak and knew he wouldn't last much longer without food and water.

* * *

Clove brought back game, which they cooked over the fire. Peeta didn't know if their smacking lips were for his benefit but it made his stomach ache even more. Cato stood and tossed something at Peeta.

"Here lover boy." A piece of sizzling meat landed on his chest and he cried out. The three Careers roared with laughter as they went back to their meal. Peeta bit his lip, and strained his neck to reach the piece of meat. He was sure he looked ridiculous with his neck and tongue stretched out but he managed to pull it into his mouth and he ignored the burning sensation on his tongue. He chewed slowly, relishing it, and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to bathe before I go to sleep." Clove stood and wiped her hands on her pants.

"How about I join you?"

"You've got your little plaything to amuse you," she said bitterly.

"Ah don't be like that. You know you're still my number one. Besides, I bet he's good for lots of things. He looks like he could be good at licking pussy."

"I don't want a coal miner whore anywhere near my pussy," Clove retorted.

"Well how about me? You know you love it when I fuck you with my tongue."

"Would you guys take it somewhere else," Marvel said irritably. Cato grabbed Clove and flung her over his shoulder.

"Asshole, put me down!" Peeta shook his head in disgust as the two of them disappeared.

"Fucking gross," Marvel muttered as he stretched out in the grass. The very lewd sounds of Cato and Clove making up reached Peeta's ears and he blushed.

"Yes Cato! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

"You want it harder," he growled. Clove screamed in response. Marvel jumped to his feet and tucked a knife under his arm.

"I'm going to keep an eye on the supplies! See you two in the morning!" Peeta huffed, wishing he could leave with him. He did his best to block the sounds but with his arms tied, he couldn't exactly plug his fingers in his ears.

"Oh shit that feels good babe. Let me cum on your tits." Peeta closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted to Katniss. She'd been the star of every adolescent fantasy he'd ever had but there was no way he could think about that here and now. Cato's grunts and Clove's high pitched wails, however, were doing something to him.

He tried to imagine what Katniss would sound like. Low and husky, he thought, with her olive skin a beautiful shade of pink. Her firm breasts bouncing as he thrust into her warm depths, or her girlish moans as he sucked on her clit.

"Shit!" His eyes shot open as he realized he was getting very hard. No. No way. Cato let out a stream of expletives and Peeta heard splashing.

"I'm going to watch over the supplies. Trade shifts in the morning so Marvel and I can rest."

"Sounds good babe." Peeta grimaced at the sound of their messy kissing. Cato chuckled triumphantly as he returned to the campsite. Peeta pretended to be asleep; Nothing good could come from taunting Cato. But he heard a low whistle right above him and he tensed.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Peeta released a surprised cry as Cato's hand closed around his arousal.

"I knew you were a whore," Cato cackled. "Getting turned on by us fucking. What were you thinking about 12, hmm?"

"Stop it," Peeta said through gritted teeth. Cato spit on his hand and increased his speed and Peeta felt himself get harder. Cato's other hand clapped over Peeta's mouth.

"Thinking about fucking that virgin pussy? She's too much of a frigid bitch to have had sex. You thinking about her wet pussy around this hard cock?" Peeta groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears.

"No reason you should be the only one not getting any around here. You can just pretend it's her. I don't mind." He cried out as his cock was engulfed in Cato's warm mouth and his hips jerked. Peeta's hands balled into fists as he tilted his head back.

"Please," he whimpered against Cato's hand. His hips jerked upwards as Cato twisted his left nipple, hard. "Please stop!"

But Cato's head bobbed faster and faster and Peeta arched his back painfully. At the last second, Cato removed his mouth and aimed Peeta's cock away from him. An indignant cry escaped from the back of his throat as his own cum splashed his face. Cato laughed as he continued to jerk on his cock, shaking the tip over his navel. Peeta hid his face in his arm, his body shaking with sobs. Tears streamed from under the blindfold. Cato smirked as he slapped Peeta's cheek.

"Now that's how a whore looks. Covered in his own cum." He sucked on his fingers and stretched out on the grass and fell into a deep, sated sleep.

* * *

Katniss watched him sleep, pain etched in every line of his handsome face. He even slept fitfully, though how could one sleep normally with their arms stretched over their head like that? She knelt beside him and shook her head. She knew they were supposed to be playing the star-crossed lovers but right now, she just wanted to protect him at all costs. She tore off a piece of her shirt and dipped it into the canteen. She brought it to his face, and he stirred in his sleep.

"Katniss," he whispered.

"I'm right here, Peeta," she pushed his hair off his forehead.

"You shouldn't be here," he muttered softly.

"I'm a rebel. I brought you some food." She moved the blindfold down, but he refused to open his eyes, feeling too dirty and shameful to face her.

"Peeta." He felt something cold on his face again and his eyes fluttered open. Katniss washed his face and neck and gave him a sad smile.

"I just cooked it about an hour ago, so it's still warm." She held the meat up to his lips and waited until he opened his mouth. He released a soft moan when his tongue touched the food and Katniss smiled.

"I saved a bunch for you. Here's some water too." Like the previous night, she supported his head while he drank his fill. He knew he would likely get a stomach ache but he didn't care. His thirst quenched, he nodded toward her hand and she fed him more bites of game. When he was finished eating, she took the piece of her shirt and gave his chest a quick wipe down, determinedly avoiding anything beneath his waist. Peeta watched her, his adoration evident on his face.

"Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"No," he said. "Thank you. Wait, yes. Tell me a story."

"A story?" She looked surprised. "What about?"

"Something happy. Tell me about the happiest day you can remember," he smiled.

Something between a sigh and a huff of exasperation left her mouth.. A happy story? There weren't many, she thought. Memories with Gale in the woods, but she didn't think that would be appropriate. That left Prim.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got Prim's goat," she asked. Peeta shook his head, and looked at her expectantly, so she began. She was careful what she said. She could have gotten a lot of people in trouble and Peeta knew she was leaving something out. He didn't stop her though.

"Well, that's it. Only I remember that night, Prim insisted on sleeping with Lady on a blanket next to the fire. And just before they drifted off, the goat licked her cheek, like it was giving her a good night kiss or something," Katniss smiled. "It was already mad about her."

"Was it still wearing the pink ribbon?" he asked.

"I think so," her brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to get a picture," he said thoughtfully. "I can see why that day made you happy."

"Well, I knew that goat would be a little gold mine," she shrugged.

"Yes, of course I was referring to that, not the lasting joy you gave the sister you love so much you took her place in the reaping," Peeta said drily.

"The goat has paid for itself. Several times over," she said in a superior tone.

"Well, it wouldn't dare do anything else after you saved its life," Peeta smiled. "Thank you for the story. You should go."

"But-"

"Katniss every moment you're here, you're in danger. I'm not worth that."

"Would you let me worry about what you're worth to me," she said crossly. Cato grunted in his sleep and Peeta looked panic-stricken.

"Please," he pleaded with her and she sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. Rue and I have a plan." She gathered her things and stood. She looked considering, then dropped to her knees and kissed him hard. His eyes widened but he eagerly responded, lifting his chin to kiss her harder. She tore away and bit her lip.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered.

As she passed by Cato, she glared down at him, thinking how easy it would be to kill him right now. He deserved to die, she reasoned, for what he had done to Peeta. She pulled out her knife and saw Peeta's head shoot up.

"Don't," he mouthed frantically. She frowned and lifted her hands in question but as Cato turned over, she saw he was wearing some sort of armor. Damn those sponsors, she gritted her teeth. Still, she could slit his throat. Peeta watched in horror as she leaned over him. Cato grunted again and smacked his lips. Katniss saw his eyes fluttering so she leaped over the log and disappeared from the campsite without a sound. Peeta let out a sigh of relief when she was gone, and Cato settled back to sleep.

Tomorrow, Katniss decided as she made her way back to hers and Rue's hiding spot, tomorrow I'm going to slit his throat in his sleep.

* * *

Peeta woke up to a sharp kick in the ribs and he released a loud groan. It was cut off by something being roughly shoved into his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Sorry 12, this way you can't scream for help. Not that there's anyone else who would help you. We're down to 7, did you know that? Marvel and Clove snuck up on that big guy from 11 yesterday. I imagine that little girl is with your bitch so we will hunt them down together. The boy from 3 is a fool but he knows his stuff so we will keep him around a little longer. I've got stuff to do so you just be a good pet and stay quiet. Maybe I'll bring you a treat when I come back." Peeta glared at him in hatred as Cato slid his blindfold over his eyes, grasped his sword, and stepped over him, heading into the woods. Peeta tossed his head, grunting into his gag and pulling at the ropes. Nothing would budge. He screamed into the gag, endlessly frustrated with how his life had turned upside down.

Days ago he was keeping the Careers away from Katniss, now he was completely helpless and had to depend on Katniss to keep him fed. He was starving, filthy, had been lying in his own messes while he couldn't even move a muscle. He was disgusted. Disgusted with Cato for doing this to him, disgusted with Marvel and Clove for helping, disgusted with the Capitol for enjoying this. He was mostly disgusted with himself. He was supposed to be the protector. He'd told Haymitch to get Katniss home at all costs. He'd said he would do whatever he could to help her in here.

Now he couldn't do a damn thing. Worse, she was risking her life by coming to him at night.

He lifted his chin toward the sky and prayed to whoever was listening for a bit of luck. Keep her safe. Let them both go home. He'd heard the announcement come on early in the morning. There could be two Victors if they hailed from the same district.

That meant their main competition was Cato and Clove. If there were only 7 of them, Katniss could go after Marvel or Clove tonight. He would tell her tonight, he decided. She was not to come back to help him anymore. She needed to focus on getting out of here. He would bring up Prim. He knew it was a low blow but he also knew she wouldn't be able to argue with him. She needed to go home to her sister.

He looked resolute as he waited for someone to return to the campsite.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long. Clove and Marvel both returned, yawning loudly.

"How about we eat, then sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan." They were just starting the fire when a loud bang echoed through the forest.

"What the hell," Clove jumped to her feet. Marvel gripped his spear.

"Come on." Peeta heard them running into the forest and smelled smoke. Somehow, he knew Katniss was involved in whatever had just happened.

* * *

And he was right. Cato was red with fury when they returned, his sword flying and slicing through plants and branches.

"I want you to find that little cunt and bring her to me. She's fucking dead! DEAD!"

"Cato, that was all of our supplies-" Cato turned on Marvel and wrapped his hands around his throat. His eyes flashed with madness.

"Cato, stop!" Clove smacked his shoulder and Cato stepped back. Peeta waited, completely still and not daring to breathe.

"Find her. Now." Clove nudged Marvel and they turned and ran. Cato's nostrils flared as he stood over Peeta. He yanked the material out of Peeta's mouth and knelt on his knees.

"Will your screams bring your little bitch running? Huh lover boy? Do you think she'll come to your aid?" Cato gripped Peeta's legs and twisted him onto his side. Peeta kicked and flailed and Cato let out an angry yell. He grabbed more rope to the left of him and bound Peeta's legs together. He grabbed the blindfold and yanked it down around his neck.

"I want you to watch what I'm going to do to you," he snarled in Peeta's face.

Peeta tossed about but his eyes widened with terror when they registered a pair of grey eyes, watching him. She was high above them, hiding in the branches. Peeta gave a sharp shake of his head to indicate that she needed to stay up there. Whatever happens, do not come down, his eyes seemed to say. She understood his message but readied her bow. He knew she could shoot but she had to come down to get a good shot. Don't. Do. It. She mouthed his name and he swallowed thickly.

Cato gripped Peeta's chin roughly as he slammed his lips against Peeta's. Peeta grunted and shook his head, rearing back as soon as Cato released him.

The look in the Career's eyes was positively terrifying. It was lust combined with possession… and fury.

"There's a sweetness to you," he said softly. "It's different…" his eyes widened with comprehension.

"So your whore has been visiting you at night, huh? Making you moan her name while you're giving yourself to her?" Cato shoved a finger inside Peeta, making him toss his head to the sky and cry out.

"I've got news for you, lover boy. You're mine. And once I've slaughtered your girl on fire in front of you, I'm going to cut out her heart, just for you. Because I know you've always wanted it. You were just too much of a chicken shit to ask for it." Cato crawled up to Peeta's head and fumbled with his buttons. Peeta noticed and started writhing in his ropes. Cato grabbed a fistful of his curls and yanked hard, making him cry out again. With his other hand, Cato stroked himself until he moved to the back of Peeta's head and thrust into the boy's mouth. Peeta choked and gagged, making Cato moan even more. Thankfully, it didn't last long. Peeta panted for breath, not bothering to ask why Cato had stopped him.

Until it became evident what Cato planned to do next. Peeta started pulling and tossing in his ropes, pressing himself back into the dirt as much as he could. He wished the earth would swallow him up.

He winced as Cato's hard cock pressed against his thigh and he shook his head.

"Please," he whimpered. "Please don't do this."

"Your desperation and torment make this even better, lover boy," Cato grinned cruelly as he pushed in with one stroke and Peeta released a pained scream. Cato gripped Peeta's thigh as he ravished his body, delighting in Peeta's cries of pain.

"Please! Please stop! It hurts so much!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Cato lifted Peeta's ankles over his shoulder, enabling him to slide in deeper.

"Scream, 12. Scream for your whore."

Peeta's eyes drifted up to Katniss, who looked horrified. Her hands were covering her mouth, and she started to climb down but he shook his head. He hid his face in his arm, just ready for it to be over. Cato gripped Peeta's flaccid cock and stroked to the time of his thrusts. But the pain was agonizing. Each thrust made Peeta believe he was being ripped in half. The sky filled with his anguished sobs. Katniss couldn't take it anymore and ignored Peeta's silent warning. She adjusted the bow on her back and started to climb down the tree.

Heavy footsteps made her pause on the branch and she pressed herself against the tree.

"Cato," Marvel burst into view. "We found it!" Cato grunted, driving himself home. Marvel watched the scene with disgust in his eyes.

Finally, Cato grunted and slammed his hips into Peeta before stilling and panting. Peeta's tears ran down his arms as his blood sank into the earth beneath him.

"Now you'll have me inside you all the time," Cato chuckled as he tenderly kissed Peeta's cheek. Cato started to pull his pants up and turned to Marvel.

"Found what?"

"Her hideout." Cato looked over at Peeta and smiled wickedly.

"You hear that, 12? Has Clove gone after her?"

"She's laying a trap. I've set one up too. She'll be dead by sundown." Cato grunted and stood up. Peeta lay on his side not bothering to stifle his sobs. His body

shook from pain and shock.

"Want to have a go with him, Marvel?" Both Peeta and Marvel inhaled sharply.

"No. Too weird," Marvel said flatly.

"You sure? He sure can suck cock." Peeta squeezed his eyes shut and Marvel crossed his arms.

"I'm going to see if Clove needs any help with the trap." He cast Peeta one last look before he ran off. Cato knelt beside Peeta again and rubbed himself over his pants, his other hand squeezing Peeta's ass. He slapped his cheek hard, drawing moans and cries of protest.

"I already want you again, my little pet. And there's no one here to stop me." He flipped Peeta onto his stomach and the boy from 12 was too weak to do anything

more than grunt in despair. He slapped Peeta's fair cheeks until they were a brilliant shade of red.

"Guess your screams weren't loud enough. That or the girl on fire can't be bothered with a pathetic baker's boy. Shall we try again? I can make you scream louder.

You'll be begging for it before the end." He started to unbutton his pants again and Peeta released a choked sob.

"I think I like you better like this, 12. On your knees, where you belo-" But Cato's words were cut off with a garbled gasp and Peeta opened his eyes warily, drawing a sharp breath as he chanced a look over his shoulder. Cato was clutching his throat, where an arrow was lodged and a steady stream of red trickled down his neck. Katniss appeared out of nowhere, her arms crossed over her chest.

"One important thing for you to know before you die, Cato." She twirled another arrow between her fingers before plunging it into Cato's neck. He yelled in pain and frantically tried to stem the gore.

"Peeta doesn't belong to anyone," her voice echoed through the trees. "He isn't a pet, he isn't someone's plaything. He's a person, and the best one I've ever known. And you were wrong about something else. He did ask for my heart. And he has it, just as I have his." She twisted the arrow in his throat and kicked him backwards. The canon boomed and Katniss rushed to Peeta's side.

"Peeta."

"Katniss," he sobbed as she stroked his hair.

"I'm getting you out of here." She jumped over him and ran over to Cato's still body. Peeta used what little strength he had to flip himself onto his back and he lifted his head off the ground.

"What… what are you doing?" She returned with Cato's sword and brought the tip to Peeta's ropes.

"His sword is supposed to be super powerful. Let's hope it cuts through this." Peeta watched anxiously as Katniss struggled to saw through the ropes around his right wrist. As she turned her attention to the left, his head shot up.

"Katniss look out!" But Clove's blade caught Katniss by surprise and she fell with a grunt of pain. Clove ran at her and leaped on top of her, the two girls flipping and punching. Peeta grabbed the sword and started to cut the rest of the ropes. When his hands were free, he turned to his legs. He glanced over at Katniss, who was trapped under Clove.

"You murdering bitch," Clove snarled in Katniss's face. "I'll cut you apart, limb to limb. They'll only have pieces to send back to 12." She raked her blade across Katniss's cheek and she screamed.

"That was for Cato," she smirked.

"Clove, stop," Peeta called weakly as he struggled to his knees, pulling his pants up with shaking hands. "I was the one who killed Cato."

"You," she laughed maniacally. "I heard your screams, lover boy, I know exactly what Cato did to you," she didn't even look up at him. "He made you his bitch! He made you his whore right in front of the girl you love. You're too worthless to have killed him. You- AH!" Katniss tossed the Career off of her and made to flee but Clove grabbed her ankle. Clove sat atop her, her knife at Katniss's throat.

Peeta approached from behind and thrust the sword into her back. Clove screamed at the sky and looked down to see the blade protruding from her chest. The cannon boomed and the sword fell from Peeta's hands. His knees buckled underneath him and Katniss jumped up to help him.

"You're hurt," he said weakly, lifting his hand to her forehead.

"You need to sit."

"Katniss-"

"Just stay still, and-"

"KATNISS!" Her eyes widened and she turned in the direction of the high pitched scream.

"Rue!"

"Katniss! Katniss, wait!" Peeta tried to get up and follow her but the pain threatened to pull him under. Shaking his head, he finished buttoning his pants, zipped up his jacket, and grabbed the sword. Exhaling and looking resigned, he followed Katniss into the trees.

* * *

Thankfully, he didn't have far to run. He saw Marvel a few feet away, with an arrow in his neck. Katniss was hovering and sobbing over the little girl from 11. Peeta remembered how the child had shadowed Katniss in training. He was glad they had become allies.

He dropped to his knees beside Katniss and reached out to touch her shoulder. Rue blinked her dark eyes up at him.

"You must be Peeta."

"Thank you, Rue. Thank you for helping to rescue me." She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You take good care of her, ok?" Peeta glanced sideways at Katniss.

"With my life." Rue turned to Katniss and squeezed her hand.

"You blew up the food?"

"Every bit of it," Katniss nodded. Peeta now knew what the loud bang was.

"You have to win. Both of you, go home and take care of each other." Katniss dropped her head onto Peeta's shoulder and he pulled her close.

"Sing," the little girl asked weakly. Katniss hesitated but Peeta's heart started to soar as she opened her mouth and a sweet melody started to flow.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Rue's eyes had fluttered shut, her chest barely moving. Peeta kissed Katniss's temple.

"More," he whispered.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_The final lines are barely audible._

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Rue's cannon boomed and Katniss hid her face in Peeta's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stifling her anguished sobs.

"I'm so sorry Katniss," he whispered. After awhile, she pulled away and wiped her face. Peeta struggled to stand and they leaned on each other for support.

"What are they waiting on," he asked, looking toward the sky.

"I don't know," Katniss sniffled. There was a creak of static and Peeta unsheathed the sword.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed through the trees. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss stared at him in disbelief but Peeta shook his head, chuckling humorlessly.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising." Katniss shook her head, incredulous. Peeta sank to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Go on," he urged her. "Do it."

"I can't," she spat. "I won't."

"Do it. Before they send something worse."

"Then you shoot me," her eyes glittered with anger. "You shoot me and go home and live with it!"

"You know I can't! Katniss, it's not just a crush for me! I love you. I have loved you since we were 5 years old. If you die, and I live, there's no life for me at all back in District Twelve. You're my whole life. I would never be happy again."

"Peeta, I won't do this," she said through gritted teeth, her body starting to shake.

"Listen. We both know they have to have a victor. It can only be one of us. Please, take it. For me."

"You have been through so much in this arena… I won't take your life too." She spun around and stamped the ground, letting out a scream. "He's been through enough! Let him live! Fuck you all! Let him live!"

"Katniss!" Peeta ran to her side but she shrugged him off, shaking her head.

"It won't be me." She reached into her pocket, her fist closed around something. "It won't be me," she said again. Peeta frowned until he saw her tip her head back and toss something dark into her mouth. His eyes widened in horror as she coughed and sputtered, falling to her knees.

"NO!" He caught her before she fell, shaking her violently.

"Katniss, what have you done? Spit it up! Spit it up now!" Peeta shoved his fingers into her mouth and against her throat until he felt her body's reaction to his intrusion. She turned and vomited on the grass, Peeta clapping her back.

"All of it! Spit it up, damn it!" She retched and emptied her stomach while Peeta leaned over her, making sure she expelled the poison. But when he turned her over, she was pale with closed eyes and bluish lips. He shook his head, his hand moving over her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the blood that was pouring from the wound in her forehead. He started to quiver with rage at what had been done to them.

"Fine," he raised his face to the sky and his usually gentle eyes flashed with hatred. "There will be no Victors in the 74th Hunger Games." He bent to kiss Katniss's cool lips, his tongue searching for any remnants of the poison. He reached into her jacket and withdrew several berries, which he brought close to his mouth.

"I love you, Katniss," he whispered before tilting his head back.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you -the tributes of District Twelve!" Peeta dropped the berries and pulled Katniss into his lap. Her eyes fluttered as he gripped her face.

"We're going home, Katniss. We're going home."

* * *

When Peeta opened his eyes, he registered that he was lying in a hospital bed, tubes and wires coming out of his arms. He shot up in bed and looked around.

"Katniss," he called uncertainly. No one answered. He pushed the blankets off and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He hissed in pain as he sat up and a nurse rushed toward him.

"Mr. Mellark, please lie back down. You'll pull your stitches-"

"Where's Katniss?"

"Miss Everdeen is just fine, sir, but you need rest."

"I need to see her." He tried to stand but she gently pushed him back to the bed.

"Lie on your side for me. You don't want to aggravate your injuries."

"But-"

"If I bring Miss Everdeen to you, will you promise to lie back down?" Peeta did as she asked and nodded.

"Ok. I'll be right back." He pressed his cheek to the pillow and waited impatiently. The nurse wheeled Katniss's bed into his room and pulled it close enough so Peeta could reach for her hand. He smiled when her fingers intertwined with his and he lifted his head to pull them to his lips.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

"Hi yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a million years." She yawned and he glanced at the nurse.

"Are her injuries serious?"

"We've tended to her burn wound and seen to her tracker-jacker stings as well. There's malnutrition, of course, and her esophagus had partial damage from the nightlock poison but overall, she's going to be just fine. Both of you need some hearty meals and some good long rest." Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand and lifted her head off the pillow.

"What about Peeta? Are his injuries serious?"

"He does have some trauma from his assault and needed stitches," Peeta squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the pillow. "His wrist was infected but we managed to prevent it from getting any more serious. Malnutrition, dehydration, and many cuts and bruises. I'm pleased to say that neither of you have sustained permanent damage. You'll both undergo a full body polish before you leave the Capitol." She checked something on her clipboard, then her watch.

"I need to check on some other patients. I'll be back soon with some food for you both." They both murmured their thanks as the nurse hurried out.

Peeta was too tired to speak but he couldn't sleep. He watched Katniss sleep instead. She was here, safe and with him. He shifted on his side, clinging to her hand.

Every time his eyes started to close, they shot open again, searching the room frantically for some sign he was no longer in the arena. When the nurse returned with food, Peeta gently shook Katniss's hand.

"Hm?"

"There's food," he whispered. Katniss sat up and eyed the tray the nurse had left.

"This is our grand homecoming meal," she said grumpily. Peeta smiled, reaching for his bowl. It was a simple broth but he imagined anything heartier than that would make them both sick.

"I'm sure we will have some real dinners before we leave here. This will be easier on our stomachs."

"When we get home, will you make me cheesebuns?" His eyebrow shot up.

"What?"

"The cheesebuns from your bakery. My dad brought me one when I was little and I ate it so slowly that the cheese was so cold."

"You're supposed to eat them fresh out of the oven," he chuckled.

"I wanted to savor it," she shrugged.

"I'll bake you whatever you want," he promised.

"My own personal baker. I could get used to that." His heart leaped at being referred to as hers. He knew she probably hadn't meant it that way but at the moment he was too tired and relieved to really think about it.

"They'll probably come back in soon to take me back to my own room." His heart sank at the thought of letting her out of his sight. Katniss, too, looked nervous.

"I know I'll sleep better if you're here with me," he said softly. She nodded.

"Me too."

"Ok. I'll ask the nurse if you can stay."

But they were both asleep when the nurse finally returned. She pulled the door closed with a smile on her face, happy to see the star-crossed lovers looking relaxed for the first time in days.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Peeta finished buttoning his pants before sitting down and giving permission to enter. His brow raised when his mentor walked into the room.

"Haymitch." Haymitch stopped a few feet away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey kid." Peeta waited for the old man to speak again.

"You're looking good. You both are."

"You've seen Katniss?" He hadn't seen her for the past 2 days and he was going insane.

"She's fine," Haymitch assured him. "They want to film your reunion. Make it more… emotional." Peeta nodded to show he understood when in reality, he didn't. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could just watch what had happened to them for the sake of entertainment. He wanted to leave this vile place and never return.

But he knew that was a foolish thought. Peeta was intelligent, and he knew that being Victors meant he and Katniss now belonged to the Capitol. For the sake of entertainment.

It was all he had been able to think about since he'd woken up. How would the President react to both of them winning? Would they be punished? Would they be forced to marry? Would they have to leave their families and live in the Capitol?

"I know you're scared, kid."

"I just got out of the arena, Haymitch. It's the first time in weeks I don't feel scared."

"And I know you're lying. You think I don't know about all the stuff going round and round in your head? But I'll be honest with you. They're not happy with you. You showed them up and made them look like fools. Monsters."

"They didn't need any help from me," Peeta scoffed.

"This is serious, Peeta. Not just for you. You have to convince Snow that your love for Katniss is real. That you acted out of desperation. You'd have rather died than live without her."

"Haymitch, I've felt that every day for the last 11 years. This isn't an act for me. You know that." Haymitch clapped his shoulder.

"I know, kid. But things could get ugly if you and sweetheart don't play the perfectly lovely Victors. You'll see her tonight at the award ceremony. And we're off for 12 in the morning. How are you feeling?"

"Ready to be home," he said honestly.

"Me too, kid. Me too."

* * *

His prep team dressed him in red and white and he closed his eyes as he listened to them go on and on about their favorite parts of the games. Portia finally dismissed them and squeezed his hand before she left. He waited anxiously, ready for Katniss to be in his arms again.

And then she was there, looking stunning in a gauzy white dress and pink shoes. So young and innocent that Peeta had to wonder what her stylist had been thinking. Was Haymitch right? Was Katniss in danger because of Peeta's refusal to be a piece in their twisted games? She ran into his arms and he spun her around, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent.

"Finally," he breathed. Her arms wrapped even tighter around his neck.

"Just this and then we get to go home," she said in his ear. He took her hand, kissed it, and lead her to the stage. Caesar rose and hugged Katniss, shook Peeta's hand, and motioned for them to sit down. Katniss curled into his side, and he held her close to him.

"Well, Peeta, we already know that it was love at first sight for you from what, age five?" Caesar started the show.

"From the moment I laid eyes on her," said Peeta immediately.

"But, Katniss, what a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you fall for him. When did you realize you were in love with him?" Peeta swallowed thickly.

"Oh that's a hard one," she let out a breathy little laugh. Peeta knew it was fake. What could she say? When she was watching him get tortured and assaulted? He felt sick to his stomach.

"Well, I know when it hit me. The first night you watched over him," Caesar's voice was gentle. "When he was unconscious, and you stayed in the tree to keep an

eye on him." Peeta glanced at Katniss.

"And then when he woke up, you took care of him! You were just recovering yourself, from the tracker jackers. You could barely walk straight. Plus, You hadn't eaten all day and gave him that soup!" Peeta was now watching Katniss with wide eyes but she shrugged.

"Yes, I guess that was it. I mean, until that point, I just tried not to think about what my feelings might be, honestly, because it was so confusing and it only made things worse if I actually cared about him. But then, when I found him at the Careers' campsite, everything changed," She said softly.

"Why do you think that was?" urged Caesar.

"Maybe. Because for the first time. There was a chance I could keep him," she said, glancing sideways at him. Peeta pressed his forehead to her temple and closed his eyes.

"So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" She turned into him and stroked his cheek.

"Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." He didn't care that they were live on tv; he cupped her chin and gave her a tender kiss and there was a collective sigh around the room. Caesar dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief before straightening up.

"Now Katniss, I've got to ask. The moment when you pulled out those berries. What was going on in your mind. Hm?" Katniss stiffened beside him.

"I said what was on my mind, Caesar. He'd already been through so much. I wanted him to go home. I wanted him to win."

"And Peeta? What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't imagine a life without her," he said without looking away from her. "I wasn't leaving that arena without her. So if she died, I was going to stay there with her. She's my world, and nothing will change that." There were sniffles from the audience. They were forced to watch recaps from the games. Peeta silently thanked the stars that they didn't show any of Cato's twisted treatment of him, but they did zoom in on Katniss caring for him at night. After the interview concluded, President Snow himself presented the winners' crowns. Peeta bowed his head and Snow gave him a smile.

"Congratulations to you both," he said quietly. "Your district must be very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," Peeta murmured.

"Not so star-crossed, hm? I wish you both a long and happy life together." He presented them to the audience, all the while Peeta was clinging to Katniss's hand.

* * *

The train left early in the morning, and Peeta watched the Capitol disappear, feeling his heart lift as they made their way home. But then it began to sink again. How would people treat him? He was a Victor, yes, and that was close to royalty in Panem but would that matter next to the fact that he had been Cato's whore for a brief time?

Katniss sank into the chair across from him and smirked.

"I could hear your brain working all the way over there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered to his lap. She frowned but didn't push. They watched the countryside go by in silence.

When they stopped to refuel, Peeta offered her his hand to help her off the train and she watched as he gathered some wildflowers for her. She smiled when he presented them to her but the smile was strained. Haymitch approached just as she was standing on her tiptoes to give him a hug.

"Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be okay." They watched him return to the train and Peeta frowned.

"What's he mean?"

"It's the Capitol. They didn't like our stunt with the berries," she said uncertainly.

"He told me that. But I don't get-"

"It seemed too rebellious. So, Haymitch has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse," she finished dully.

"Coaching you? But not me," Peeta frowned.

"He knew you were smart enough to get it right."

"I didn't know there was anything to get right," Peeta said slowly. "So, what you're saying is, these last few days and then I guess… back in the arena. That was just

some strategy you two worked out."

"No! I mean, I couldn't even talk to him in the arena, could I," she stammered.

"It was all for the Games," Peeta said in a hollow voice. "How you acted."

"Peeta-"

"You saved me because, what, you pitied me?"

"Of course not!" She reached out to him and he took a step back.

"Caring for me and cleaning me up and watching over me… it was all an act. What were those kisses? Bonus for the audience?

"No! I mean… I wasn't acting when I was caring for you. It wasn't for them. Not all of it, anyway," she said sadly, staring at the flowers.

"Then how much? No, forget that. I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him and his face fell. She shook her head and moved closer. "The closer we get to District Twelve, the more confused I get," she said desperately. He waited for more explanation but she swallowed and avoided his eyes.

"Well, let me know when you work it out," he said, the pain his voice ripping through her.

"Peeta wait!" He made his way back to the train, and she didn't see him again the rest of the day.

* * *

That night, she heard his screams in the compartment across from her. He had cried out several times in the hospital but this was different. She threw the blankets off and ran into his compartment, ready to murder whoever had hurt him.

But he was twisted in his blankets, his hair drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks. She didn't hesitate. She climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She softly sang in his ear until she felt his arms come up around her.

"He told me that I'm his," he sobbed into her shoulder. "That I belong to him."

"He's wrong," she whispered. "You're mine. He can't have you. You're mine and I'm yours. Anything else is unthinkable."


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta tried to give her space when they returned but she was the one to turn up in his kitchen while he was baking, or stop by the bakery to walk home with him at the end of the day. They lived across from each other, but Katniss slept in Peeta's bed every night. They both found the other excellent at chasing away nightmares.

Katniss knew she was falling in love with him. She invited him to dinner with her family, she watched him draw, smiling when his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth while he concentrated, she ate every baked treat he brought her. Prim teased her mercilessly for the "lovesick" looks she gave him when he wasn't looking. But Prim simply adored Peeta, and the feeling was mutual. Katniss watched with a grin as her sister launched snowballs at her boyfriend. When Gale said the word, she hated it. Probably because it was always accompanied by a sneer. But when Prim or her mother said it, she didn't mind it so much. She even said it in front if Peeta one day and his brow climbed into his hair.

"Is that what I am, Katniss? Your boyfriend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Then yes. You're my boyfriend." His smile lit up the whole room and he pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth.

* * *

Katniss found she liked kissing him. She did it whenever she had the chance but it was always sweet, short kisses. He always pulled away, his cheeks a rosy pink. Mostly it was just light, innocent touches. The way he held her hand as they walked through the district, or the way his hand rested on her lower back as he introduced her to his family. The way he gently pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes as she cried to him later that night, after being sneered at and taunted by Gale, who she once called her best friend. Peeta's touches and kisses were gentle and he never let on that he wanted more. She began to wonder if he even found her attractive. He told her she was beautiful on a daily basis but she didn't particularly feel it, especially when she came home from hunting, sweaty and covered in blood and entrails.

It started out as a comfortable compromise. Katniss had never wanted to fall in love or have kids, and she knew she wasn't one of those girls who gossipped about what went on at the slag heap. Peeta had been her first kiss and though she wondered about certain acts of intimacy, she never acted on it. As they entered spring, however, Katniss became more worried that Peeta didn't truly desire her.

Peeta came home from the bakery one evening and the house was empty. Katniss hadn't officially moved in or anything but she kept her things at his house, she showered at his house, she slept in his bed… he thought of it as them living together.

Her shoes and hunting jacket were by the wall so he knew she wasn't in the woods. Maybe she was at her house with her mother and sister. He decided he'd change out of his dirty clothes and join them.

As he entered the bedroom, he registered two things: one, his shirt was halfway over his head, tangled in his hair, and two, his girlfriend was standing in the middle of the room completely naked.

Peeta froze, his eyes wide as the fancy dinner plates he'd received from the Capitol. They stared at one another, their jaws open.

"S-sorry, god, so sorry," he stammered, backing out of the room and closing the door. He slammed his forehead against the wall and sighed heavily. He felt his jeans start to tighten and he looked down at himself in panic.

"No way," he whispered. It had been a long time since this had happened.

After they had come home, he had been plagued by nightmares. They both had, in fact, but Peeta found it difficult to return to everyday life. His first day venturing out into the district, he'd felt all eyes on him. He didn't know if it was because he was a Victor, or because of what had happened to him, maybe it was both, but he didn't like it. From then on, he only made the trek to the bakery to help his father and then back to Victor's Village.

Most disturbingly, he found himself unable to get aroused. He remembered the nights in the Training Center before the Games, waking up pressed against Katniss and frantic that she would discover his erection. But it wasn't like that anymore.

For weeks, he was disgusted with himself, a 16 year old male who couldn't get turned on. He was terrified that Cato had truly broken him. Would he ever be able to be intimate with Katniss, should she ever want to cross that line?

Now he was standing in the hall, staring at the bulge rising in his jeans. He moved his hand down to make sure it was real, and he released a little moan.

It wasn't a dream. He had an erection. And god did it feel amazing.

Peeta turned on his heel and hurried downstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. He slid his jeans down his hips and leaned against the counter. He didn't want this to be over so quickly so he caressed himself lightly, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

She was glorious. He knew she would be but she was better than any dream or fantasy he'd ever had. All olive skin with small breasts but perfect pink nipples. And oh god, that sweet patch of curls between her legs, he had only had a glimpse before he'd forced himself to tear his eyes away and give her privacy.

His hand dove down the front of his blue boxers and he groaned as his hand wrapped around his solid length. The head of his cock bobbed out of his boxers and he impatiently shoved those down too. He hissed at the cold sink on his bare ass but his dick throbbing in his hands felt too good to care. He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm approaching, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"Oh fuck! Katniss!" His fist tightened as he chased his climax, the sight of her bare body in his bedroom causing him to jerk forward in his own hands.

He felt too sated to feel guilty. He quickly washed his hands and waited in the kitchen until Katniss appeared. Muttering another apology, he hurried upstairs to change clothes for dinner.

* * *

It was Katniss's birthday that changed things for them. She'd wanted to spend part of it in the woods and planned to be home in the afternoon for Peeta to take her to the meadow for a picnic. Then he would make dinner and invite her family and Haymitch over. His brothers were coming too. He'd been excited when he asked her about it.

It was barely mid-morning and Katniss wasn't due home for several hours. Peeta finished the cake he was working on, and decided to take a quick nap before their afternoon picnic.

Once in bed, however, he found it difficult to sleep. He buried his face in her pillow and her sweet scent overwhelmed him. It was doing things to him.

He lifted his hips and slid his sweat pants down his legs. He palmed his growing erection, sucking in a breath and tilting his head back on the pillow. He imagined Katniss straddling him, arching her back to present her breasts to worship. And he would happily comply. He imagined wrapping his tongue around each nipple, hearing her moans of longing.

"Oh god," he pushed his boxers down and fisted himself. "Katniss."

* * *

Katniss became anxious at the moans and sounds coming from the bedroom. Was he having a nightmare? She hung up her jacket and hurried up to the bedroom, her hand clapping over her mouth as she rounded the corner.

Peeta was spread out on the bed, his pants and boxers kicked off to the side, and his legs spread open for her to see. His head was tossed back in the pillows and his hand was moving frantically between his legs.

"Katniss," he moaned. "God you're amazing." Katniss sucked in a breath. Her? He was fantasizing about her?

She was captivated by the way his teeth were buried in his lip, the way his brow scrunched slightly, the grunts that escaped his throat. As his hand sped up, his husky moans came more often until he was gasping for breath.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck-" Katniss had never heard her gentle baker curse but she found she loved the filthy word on his lips.

"Ka-K- Katn… KATNISS!" Her eyes widened as he sat straight up, gaping at her. His cheeks flushed red as he cupped himself with both hands.

"Uhh what- what- what are you doing home? You're not supposed to, uhhh, you're supposed to be… ummm, I can explain." He was so red now she could feel the heat coming off his cheeks. He moved toward the end of the bed, still not removing his hands, and cleared his throat.

"Let me… let me get dressed and we can… we can just forget this ever happened, right?" He forced a weak laugh and made to stand but Katniss moved into the room.

"No." He swallowed heavily and bit his lip.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, this, uhh, this isn't… well, it is what it looks like but I can explain, really, just let me-"

"Peeta," she said gently, moving over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her lips to his. He gasped, a kiss being the last thing he'd expect. He tilted his face up so he could kiss her, his hands reaching for her face. Remembering his lower half was naked, he groaned and tugged his shirt down.

"I, uhhh…"

"You can finish, you know." He stared at her.

"Huh?"

"You didn't finish," she waved her hand toward his lower half. " I mean… I'll, uh, wait for you downstairs." He watched anxiously as she moved off the bed. Biting her lip, she turned back to him.

"Is it ok if I, um… if I watch?"

"Pardon?"

"I've never seen… can I watch you…" she waved her hand again and Peeta was sure he would pass out.

"You want to… watch me?"

"Only if you're ok with it," she said quickly. He bit his lip again as his eyes flew around the room.

"Never mind, that was dumb to ask-" she turned toward the door but stopped when she heard him say her name. When she turned back around, he was leaning back against the pillows, his hand wrapped around his cock. He held his other out to her and when she took it, tugged her back on the bed. He pulled her into him, their mouths clashing together hungrily. Katniss pulled away to look down at him, his forehead pressing into her temple.

"It's so big," she said in awe. He let out a choked chuckle and caressed her cheek.

"You can touch me," he said softly. "If you want to."

"I don't know-"

"Here," he took her hand and slowly guided her to him, knowing she could stop this if she wanted to. Her small, inexperienced hand squeezing him was better than anything he'd ever done to himself. He guided her shyly, showing her how he liked to be touched. He was so close, and moved her hand in a faster rhythm.

"Katniss," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't hold on much longer."

"What should I do," she asked worriedly.

"Just don't stop. Ah, fffffuck!" She jumped as she felt warmth under their hands and he collapsed back against the pillows.

"Holy shit," he breathed. She curled up to him and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he peered up at her with a sleepy grin.

"I'm sorry I, um… invaded your privacy."

"Feel free to invade it any time," he said, the grin never fading. Katniss, however, chewed her lip and Peeta noticed how her demeanor had changed.

"Katniss? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said too quickly.

"You forget how well I know you. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just… when I came into the room, you were saying my name." Peeta gulped, his cheeks reddening again.

"Were you thinking of me?" He stared at her with wide eyes. He'd have thought that was obvious.

"Katniss you're the only one I think about," he replied honestly.

"Because I wasn't sure you even… saw me that way."

"Wait. What?" She shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

"We've been living together almost a year and you barely kiss me. When you saw me after my shower the other day, you practically ran from the room. I just didn't

think you were attracted to me… like that." Peeta was dumbfounded. How naive was she, really?

Then he really thought about it. No, he hadn't acted on his desires because he was terrified he wouldn't be able to please her. He was scared she would remember the arena. She had seen it happen. What if she didn't want him after all of that?

So he'd tried to distance himself. Told himself they were fine with the way things were. But he could see now how much it had hurt her.

He leaned up and took her face in his hands. She moaned as he claimed her lips, his tongue brushing her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to sigh. Peeta stroked her tongue with his, his hands sliding down from her face to her shoulders and then to her breasts. He could immediately tell that she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were hardened peaks as his palm brushed over them. She moaned into his mouth and he felt his cock twitch in response. He tore his lips away to attach them to her neck, causing her to yelp as his teeth scraped across her skin. His hands moved to her back, pushing underneath her shirt, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his palms met the expanse of smooth skin.

"Can I take this off?" She nodded and held her arms up so he could slide it over her head. She immediately started to cross her arms to hide herself but Peeta was quicker, grasping her wrists in his hands and shaking his head.

"Don't you dare." He leaned down to take her breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple, just like he'd done in his fantasy. "Katniss you are so fucking beautiful. So perfect." She released a little cry and moved her fingers to his hair, tugging at his curls.

"Yours too," she panted, tugging at his shirt.

"I'll be at a serious disadvantage here," he laughed, gesturing to himself. "Why am I the only one who's naked?"

"Take off your shirt and I'll take off my pants."

"I'm still at a disadvantage." She growled as she pulled his shirt over his head and he laughed.

"Ok, ok. Then I get to take these off." His hands moved down to the button on her pants and she inhaled sharply. He glanced up at her, making sure she was still ok, but she nodded and he pulled them off with no more hesitation. Now she was in nothing but a simple pair of cotton panties and she crawled further back toward the pillows. Peeta's hands moved to her thighs, stroking as he leaned down to kiss her stomach. Her body trembled as he licked his way up to her breasts and his eyes held her gaze as he lavished each globe.

"Oh Peeta," her eyes slammed shut and Peeta grunted at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Katniss you have been the star of every fantasy I've had since I was 12," he muttered into her skin. "I'm sorry I ever gave you any indication that I don't want you. I want you so damn much, I always have."

"You have me," she said soothingly, caressing his cheek. When she trailed her finger across his lip, he took her digit into his mouth and sucked hard. She gasped and his hand moved down to her hip, his thumb swirling patterns into her skin. His hair tickled her stomach as he made his descent, his face now hovering over a very private area. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to sit up.

"Peeta what are you-"

"Just trust me," he said, planting a kiss on her hip bone. "I want to make you feel amazing. And I want you to know exactly what you do to me." He planted an open-mouthed kiss over the center of her panties and she cried out, bucking her hips upwards. He held her gaze as he flattened his tongue over her underwear and she threw her head back into the pillows. Peeta pulled her panties to the side and audibly groaned when he saw her curls glistening. He dove right in, causing her to shriek and try to close her legs but Peeta held her leg down, feasting on her as if he were a starving man. Katniss clutched the sheets with one hand and buried the other in her hair. She had experimented with herself once or twice but nothing compared to how this felt! Peeta was taking her to new heights she had never dared to imagine.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" Her hand moved from her hair to his, her fingers entwining in his curls. He hummed against her, pushing a finger inside her and then adding another. Katniss was writhing all over the bed, so much so that Peeta had to rest his weight on her to keep her still, and he felt her clenching around his fingers.

"That's it, Katniss. I've got you. I'll catch you when you fall."

"P-P-Peeta!" She arched off the bed and her entire body trembled as he gently tongued her until she couldn't take any more. She flung an arm over her eyes and groaned.

"Wow." He propped himself with one arm and kissed her cheek. She peered at him over her arm and scowled.

"Have you done that before?" His brow raised and he rubbed her arm with his knuckles.

"No. But I've dreamed about doing it to you more than enough times." She blushed and giggled, which surprised them both.

"Have you… done any of this with anyone," he asked tentatively. It wasn't his business really but he imagined she and Gale had done something.

"No."

"No?"

"You thought I had?"

"Well, I… you were always with Gale, I just figured-"

"We were trying to keep our families alive," she said crossly. "Our kiss in the arena… was my first kiss."

"I'm sorry." It wasn't a great first kiss. She'd watched him become Cato's plaything and he'd been starving and dehydrated and don't forget he'd figured he would die soon. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Katniss, I have to be honest with you." She sat up at his serious tone.

"When we came home I… I was having trouble, you know, getting aroused. I wasn't sure… I was able to anymore. What he did to me… it wasn't just the physical trauma that I dealt with… it's mental. For a long time, I didn't know if I'd even be able to please you. I didn't want you to deal with that. That's why I was so distant. Why I didn't make any moves to take things further. You are everything to me and I hate to think of disappointing you."

"You could never disappoint me," she said sternly.

"The day I saw you after your shower… was the first day in months I had felt anything." She blushed and looked down at the bed. He cupped her chin and made her look back up at him.

"I practically had to run to the downstairs bathroom. You were all I could think about as I wrapped my hand around my cock. You are so perfect it hurts." Katniss didn't bother correcting him. She knew she wasn't. She was much too skinny and her breasts were practically non-existent. But if Peeta thought she was beautiful, she supposed she was. She moved forward to kiss him and his hand moved to the back of her head.

"So it seems like… the problem is fixed?" She glanced down at him and smiled.

"All I have to do is think of you and I'm hard in seconds," he nodded.

"Guess we should have done this much sooner, then." He laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Well, it's your birthday and we have a lot of time to make up," he said as he flipped her onto her back. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder. His lips left soft kisses on the inside of her thigh that left her legs shaking.

"Oh god Peeta." He moved up to her breasts, squeezing and sucking until the air was filled with her needy moans.

"I love you, Katniss," he said as he lowered his head between her legs. She watched him with wide eyes, rendered speechless by his actions and his words.

* * *

Peeta didn't see where he was going and crashed his new bride into the door. She squealed but refused to tear her lips away from his and that was fine by him. He kicked the bedroom door open and carried her inside, plopping her down on their bed. He stood between her legs, her face in his hands, while she sucked at his tongue and explored every inch of his mouth. Her hands started tearing at his clothes and he chuckled as she tried to work at his suspenders while still attached to his mouth.

"Ugh, this stupid thing," she growled. His hand covered hers, to slow her down. Mostly to make sure she didn't damage the clothes. They were his father's and he wanted to return them intact. Everyone was quite surprised when Peeta and Katniss refused to purchase their wedding clothes from the Capitol and opted to wear their parents' instead. But it suited them. They had also refused to have a great big ceremony, having a private ceremony with just their immediate family present. Peeta knew the Capitol would be disappointed and that Snow would likely make them have a big party the next time they were in the city, but for now, it was just how he and Katniss had wanted.

He took a step back and worked the suspenders, stepping out of them and tossing them onto the chair. Katniss's nimble fingers worked the buttons of his shirt and leaned up to kiss his stomach. He sucked in a breath as his hands rested in her hair, fingering the intricate braid her mother had done.

"I love you, Katniss Mellark," he whispered. Her silver eyes widened.

"I actually really like the sound of it."

"Good. You're stuck with it." Her hands moved down to tickle his ribs before lowering to the waistband of his boxers. She gave him a soft kiss just above the waistband before pulling it out a little, releasing it with a snap against his skin. He winced and she moved back onto the bed, smirking. He swallowed as she reached back to unzip her dress and he caught her wrist.

"Allow me the pleasure of undressing my bride." She gave him a knowing smile and turned so he could access the zipper. He kissed every inch of exposed skin as he brought the zipper down then helped her step out of it. The garters she wore made him weak in the knees and he sat on the edge of the bed, intending to simply stare at her for a few minutes.

"Stop staring."

"Can't help it," he said, open-mouthed. "Your beauty is other-worldly. I thought you might be some ethereal being when I first saw you tonight."

"So you're ok with me turning down those gowns from the Capitol?" His hands moved up and down her legs.

"I would have happily married you in two flour sacks, and I would still be the luckiest man in the world. Those Capitol gowns weren't you. I wanted to marry Katniss Everdeen, not the Girl on Fire. The girl from the Seam in District 12. The girl I've loved since I was 5." She threaded her fingers through his hair and cocked her head.

"You've got me, Peeta Mellark. I'm yours." He leaned up to kiss her, his hands moving up and down her back, and then down to grasp her ass. She released a breathy sigh as she climbed into his lap and sat up, so that he had to strain his neck to kiss her. He chased her lips but she sat back and grinned.

"You're far too dressed, Mrs. Mellark."

"Would you like to fix that, Mr. Mellark," she said teasingly, lifting her legs and leaning back on the bed. His eyes darkened with longing; Katniss could no longer see the startling blue that she had been captivated by. She was no expert at seduction in any means, but the way Peeta was staring at her, like she was a meal on Parcel Day, made her feel powerful.

Peeta's head lowered and his tongue dipped into her navel, while his hands worked the clasps of her garters. She spread her legs wide as he rolled them down her legs, then pulled her satin panties off with them. His fingers swiped between her folds, groaning when he felt how wet and ready she was. He shoved his finger into his mouth before he climbed on top of her, kissing her forcefully and without abandon. He reached underneath her and worked the clasp of her bra, flinging it aside.

Though he had seen her many times, his reaction was always the same. A look of awe and disbelief, completely at loss as to how he could be so lucky. He buried his face in her chest, one of his favorite places to be. His other favorite place was the one he was stroking with his other hand. He took her left breast into her mouth, then moved to her right. He simply didn't have enough hands to do everything he wanted to do at once. Katniss, for her part, was overwhelmed by his hands and warm mouth all over her body. He was frantic, as if this was their first time being intimate and he wasn't sure if it would ever happen again.

She took his face in her hands and made him look up at her. She pressed her lips to his, slowly and softly, before giving him a loving smile.

After that, he took his time. He knew he didn't need to rush. This might have been their first night trying something new but it certainly wasn't their first night together. They knew what the other liked by now, and delighted in making each other come undone with their hands and mouths.

As Peeta held himself up with his arms, Katniss gazed up at him with love. He swallowed as he rubbed his head over her lower lips a few times, preparing his way.

"Are you sure," he whispered for the hundredth time that night.

"I'm sure that we've waited long enough. Make love to me, Peeta." His teeth dug into his lip as he slid home. Katniss winced but the pain was fleeting; and then it was nothing but pleasure. She held onto him as he found a rhythm, determined to make her come undone before he could let go.

"Katniss," he choked out, his eyes sq ueezed shut, his expression twisted in ecstasy the way it did when he was close to his climax. She pushed his sodden hair out of his eyes and clutched his shoulders. He managed several more weak thrusts before he collapsed on top of her, and rolled them to the side.

His arms around her, he kissed her forehead as he fought to regain his breath.

"Did you… enjoy it?"

"I loved it. It was you." He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"You're not upset that I made us wait?"

"Peeta," she pressed a kiss to his chin. "I know what happened to you. I know what you see in your nightmares. But I hope every time we do something like this, it will make it easier to believe that you are pure and wonderful and so worthy of love. Don't listen to what anyone else says. Not your witch of a mother, not the people in town, not the people in the Capitol. Just me. Listen to me."

"Ok," he said, sleepily. "What would you like to say?"

"Stay with me?" He waited, and she was sure he had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and curled up under his chin.

"Always," came his reply, one sweet word like a sweet caress in the night.

She knew they would be ok. They'd found each other amidst horror and tragic times. A little boy had saved her life with bread, and she had returned the favor, saving his life with her love. No matter what the Universe threw at them, she would forever hold onto her boy with the bread. He held her heart and she knew it was precious to him. She knew he would treat it as he did with the dough he so carefully molded into bread, to feed his district, to feed his family, to feed her.

Peeta grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You love me," he whispered into her hair. "Real or not real?" She didn't hesitate. She buried her face in his chest, where she could hear the steady beating of his heart and muttered the only word she could.

"Real."

* * *

_**This was an idea that wouldn't leave my head- I could definitely have expanded on it and done a lot more with it but it's already much longer than I originally intended. I had originally planned to pick up on their wedding night. But I wanted to delve into Peeta's PTSD and anxieties, and show their healing. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
